One Shot: El Rostro que no recuerdo
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Era una desgracia saber que tu vida giraba a recuerdos perdidos, pero más no poder recordar lo valioso que significaba esa persona para ti...Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre 2018:"La vie en rose" del foro "La mansión Campbell"


**One Shot: El Rostro que no recuerdo**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Road x Neah**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Era una desgracia saber que tu vida giraba a recuerdos perdidos, pero más no poder recordar lo valioso que significaba esa persona para ti...Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre 2018:"La vie en rose" del foro "La mansión Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Se me había olvidado entregar esta historia, por ello corriendo hoy 06 de Noviembre de 2018, a las 03:45 p.m. estoy escribiendo con rapidez esta historia que rondaba mi cabeza.**

 **# Palabras:600 aprox.**

 **"Nada fija tan intensamente un recuerdo como el deseo de olvidarlo"**

 **Montaigne**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road Kamelot, nunca había estado tan confusa.

Ante ella, podía ver la fotografía de Allen Walker mientras observaba sobre la mesa que el conde tenia frente a él, solo podía sentir la turbación del conde milenario al pensar que el chico que estuvo a un paso de morir entre sus manos, ser su esclavo como un Akuma, ahora era un exorcista y además de eso: El decimocuarto Noé, el que deseaba matarlo y por supuesto también quien le había arrebatado el Arca.

No lo habrían confirmado hasta el momento, en que él mismo se hizo evidente en medio de la destrucción de la orden en Norteamérica, pero se hizo aun mas cuando lo vio ante apócrifos.

Allen Walker…No. Neah, el decimocuarto era impredecible con su extraña manera de presentarse y mas el deseo de este de destruir al Conde Milenario cuando él también era parte de la familia.

Él era un Noé diferente, desde lo poco que recordaba…porque por extraño que parezca, Road Kamelot sufría de pérdida de memoria al igual que algunos otros de la familia, incluyendo al mismo Conde Milenario.

Pero lo desconcertante fue el momento en que llego a ella, la desesperación de "Allen" al momento en que apócrifo la golpeo salvándole pero rompiendo ese "Sueño" que la hizo desvanecer sin antes decirle quien era realmente Neah, un hombre, un hermano con un corazón determinado a amar con sinceridad.

Porque no cualquiera lucharía por un hermano, aun si todos lo odiaran Road conocía más que todos los otros del chico, el joven y el hombre que luchaba por la familia Noé, pero que algo…o alguien intervino en ello para que terminara asesinando a cada uno de los miembros del clan, sembrando un odio que cada memoria aun conservaba con solo verle.

En el mundo de los sueños, podía ver más que solo pensamientos o distorsiones temporales, ella podía ver recuerdos y los suyos, junto a los de "Allen" parecían fragmentarse en un punto: Neah.

El único recuerdo confortable de él, era ese día en que extendía su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa llena de ternura mientras el viento acariciaba su cabello oscuro con vetas violetas casi parecido al suyo además del cuidado que prodigaba a "Mana", su hermano quien solía estar enfermo, pero cuando se encontraban ambos era un momento que nunca olvidaría.

Sentía sus latidos desbocados, porque aun cuando conectaba su mente con la de Allen solo podía encontrar era confusión, desesperación, incluso intriga y burla, como si alguien jugara con ella, pero era probable que el Noé le conociera aunque no lo recordara muy bien; incluso Wisely habia comentado sobre el asunto cuando vio a Tikky por primera vez.

Lo único que sabía, era que Neah era y tal vez sería el único con el Conde Milenario que movería su mundo, porque aun si Allen, era su usuario realmente le gustaban ambos no importaba que sucediera o dijeran sus otros hermanos, ella confiaba en que Neah sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Posiblemente, el deseo de olvidar lo ocurrido hace 35 años había provocado que sus memorias y las de todos se vieran afectadas por la tragedia que ocultaba tal guerra que parecía pronto acabar, porque ninguno de ellos, incluso Wisely quien tenía más recuerdos de su propia muerte, recordaba muy bien el rostro de aquel cuya alma había sido engañada por un humano.

Pero aun lo amaba aun si fuera todo era un secreto…incluso para el Conde Milenario.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**


End file.
